Untitled
by Pink Chamomile
Summary: A young red mage is wandering around in Monastic Cavern when things start to go wrong. Horrible summary, I know, sorry.


Author's note: This is a fic that I started a while back that I've finally gotten around to editing and eventually posting. Hopefully I won't end up abandoning this fic like I have most of my other ones. Just gotta get over my writer's block. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter One

The air within Monastic Cavern was stale and carried a pungent odor of rotting flesh. Orcs stalked around every corner, protecting the cavern from unwanted company; swords and axes constantly at the ready.

A small shadowy figure emerged from around a corner, keeping in the shadow to avoid detection from the lumbering beasts. The young Hume, no more than eighteen years of age, grimaced; she could feel the heel of her boots sink into the moist ground. "Ugh... Looks like some poor soul was slaughtered..." Pulling her glove off, she knelt down and touched the ground, feeling the blood-saturated soil between her fingers. "Disgusting."

Slipping her glove back on, she heard a low grunt behind her. The light inside the cavern had shifted and the Hume was no longer hidden in shadow. Glancing over her shoulder, she came face to face with an ugly, putrid, green-brown face. The Orc's mouth was agape and had its uneven, yellow-stained teeth bared, a disgusting odor emerging from its throat.

Horrified, she scrambled to her feet, reaching for the staff resting at her back. Aiming the blue crystal at the Orc, she muttered a few words as a light shone around the monster, binding it to the spot.

She quickly turned on the spot and ran in the opposite direction, away from the Orc as it struggled to free itself. Following the path she entered with, she ran as fast as her legs could. The beast pulled itself free from its magical prison and chased after the red mage.

The Hume came to the hill that led out into Davoi and rounded the corner. The Orc's unintelligible grunts could be heard behind her as it quickly closed the gap between them. Stumbling, she lost her balance and stubbed her foot on a loose rock.

She tumbled forward onto her hands and knees, her knees sinking into the saturated soil. The Orc slowed to a stop as it caught up and loomed over her body as she tried to scramble to her feet. It raised its axe above its head and brought it down with tremendous force; a large gash at least a half foot long appeared across her back. Hissing in pain, she screamed out.

A large, black, darksteel axe flew over her head and struck the Orc in the chest, slaying it almost instantly. Propping herself onto her elbows, she looked ahead and was greeted by the sight of a tall man, clad entirely in dark blue armor with gold detailing.

Without speaking, he walked over to the dead Orc and pushed it over with his toe, tugging his axe out gently. As the axe was pulled out, it was accompanied by a sickening, sucking, 'squish' sound. The blade's edge was coated in a thick, black, substance; the Orc's blood. Looking disgustedly at his axe, he brushed his weapon's blade against the mossy wall of the cavern.

Hooking his axe back into place on his left hip, he walked over to the red mage and offered his hand down to her. The young Hume girl glanced nervously up at the warrior and tentatively reached her gloved hand up to grasp his.

She steadied her legs beneath her and managed to push herself to her feet. Her face contorted in pain and she fell back to her knees. His eyes glanced over her back and noted the slash in her tabard, blood beginning to stain the red material.

"You need medical assistance. Let me help you." He knelt down as to look the girl in the eyes. "What's your name?" His voice was gentle, but carried a slight roughness to it. Staring up timidly at the older, taller man, she meekly opened her mouth to answer.

"A-Alura." She eyed his axe carefully. "Please don't hurt me." Blood had stained the blade from only Altana knows how many battles.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He let go of her hand and gently pulled his darksteel helm off. Long, pointed ears emerged beneath it followed by flaming red hair and sapphire eyes. "I'm Gerrard."


End file.
